Just another morning v2
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: The Beta version cometh!   Another day begins in Toyko3. Except for Misato forgetting some important things. Rated M for obvious reasons. Reforging is underway. Huzzah!


_A/N: Ah yes, I didn't forget about this. In any case this is still an active project but don't expect any kind of normal regularity like with the main stories I have going right now. I was in the right temperament to take this to the oven and reshape it a bit. The story will eventually become regular. Bleh, clinical terms for the flower of a woman are so behind me now... _

(Tokyo-3: Apartment of Misato Katsuragi)

Shinji Ikari's day started like any other since being summoned by his father. Shinji got up and donned his simple shirt and simple pants. Shinji left his room and shut the door. Having secured his sanctuary, Shinji made his way out into the kitchen that he shared with Misato and Asuka. Shinji set his bag at the door as he had become accustomed to. Shinji's ever so curious friends often attempted to catch a peek of a half sleeping Misato, so it made more practical sense to do things this way.

On Shinj's way back into the kitchen, he heard the utterly disturbing sound of Asuka snoring. Glancing over, Shinji could not help but record Asuka's appearance as a characachure. Asuka looked like a monster with her disheveled red locks over her face. Shinji didn't much care for it, but in another few moments he would have to do his daily task of waking up Asuka. Which, was dangerous to his health _literally_.

As he made his way back into the kitchen, Shinji found Pen-Pen staring at his bowl ,and then at Shinji, and then his bowl again. It was feeding time apparently.

"You're really smart. Why can't you get your own fish?" Shinji asked. However, Pen-Pen failed to see the humor in his smart comment and resorted to angry squawks and flaps.

"_What are __**you**__ doing in there Third_? _**Arguing with the bird again? **_**I'll kill you both!**" Spewed forth from the living room.

_Asuka is up … Task complete_. Shinji thought dryly. It was never Shinj's intention to make Pen-pen upset to the degree that he would carry on like a crazed duck. But it sure made it easier then having to actually physically touch Asuka and gain himself bodily harm. Shinji then reached up and pulled a couple fresh fish and dumped them in penguin's bowl. To which said 'bird' cooed and started gulping them down whole.

Pen-Pen was fed more or less. So, Shinji started on his own breakfast. Asuka had venomously declared upon her first morning in the apartment that she didn't eat breakfast. Misato consumed hers via the can, so it made Shinji's only responsibility feeding the foul and himself. Shinji's toast then popped up with a mechanical 'click'. Shinji buttered it and sat down at the table with said toast and a glass of water and began to eat his meal.

Shinji herd Misato's door slide open.

_The smell of the toast must have woke her_. Shinji thought and continued his routine. Though it did seem odd that Misato was up already. She usually worked late shifts. And, when Misato worked late shifts she didn't roll out of bed until late morning. _Maybe she has something to do_. Shinji thought.

Shinji noticed a scrap of paper that had been left on the table and then began to read it. 'It' was kanji to English conversions chart. Asuka most likely dropped it or forgot it. Shinji hardly noticed Misato come into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Misato-san" Shinji said not raising his head from the sheet.

"Good Morning" Misato returned. She then grabbed a brew from the fridge. Misato planted herself in the same chair cross-legged, as she always did. Misato cracked the can and slammed it.

It was about this time that Shinji noticed out of the corner of his vision that it looked like Misato wasn't wearing her regular shorts or top. Come to think of it, it looked like she wasn't wearing anything at all. Alarm bells began to clang loudly within Shinji's head. Shinji decided that his peripheral vision was lying to him. It had to be.

Shinji looked over and felt his face flush as he then discovered that his eyes were in fact _not_ lying to him. Misato was _in fact __**nude**_ and not clad in anything but the skin she had been born in. Shinji couldn't help himself but frown as he gawked at her torso noticing the scar between and slightly under her right breast. Misato's posture left nothing to the imagination. _**Literally and absolutely nothing**_.

All of this was unknown to Misato who was still sucking the can dry of its contents. After finishing, Misato slammed the can on the table as she always did. This action made Misato's breasts bounce which was probably something that normally happened but was hidden by her normal attire. After finishing her war cry, Misato was now fully awake and noticed Shinji looking at her.

"What's wrong Shinji-kun? The last time I saw you at me like that was when you were pulled out of your entry plug the first time. Like you are in utter disbelief."

"Misato-san ... do you ... d-do you know ... t-that you're are..." Shinj paused as he cleared his throat. "..that you are not wearing anything?" Shinji asked cursing himself for his inability to form a full sentence. However being unable to break his eyes from a body that would make the Fates _themselves_ jealous granted Shinji somewhat of a reprieve for his lack of proper speech.

Misato simply looked down and confirmed to herself that she was in fact naked. Misato then half smiled at Shinji.

"Looks like I forgot to dress myself before coming out eh? I guess old habits die hard ne?" She said seeming somewhat amused.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Shinji asked. Logical one did cover themselves when in the company of others. _Old habits_? Shinji thought as he continued to take record of Misato's well toned upper body. Age had been somewhat kind to Misato but gravity seemed to be more harsh. Shinji had seen breasts of girls his age. But this was much _much_ better then anything _they_ had.

"Eventually." Misato stated as she decided to investigate the notion further. "I'm not due back for another few hours. Shinji, before you and Asuka moved in I rarely dressed before work unless it was cold or someone was coming over. I was dressing for your and Asuka's benefit. But, I don't think I should have to give you guys guest treatment anymore. Besides, I don't see you looking away from me because I'm ugly. And I think it would do you good to see Japanese beauty in its natural form every morning." Misato said smiling her most beautiful smile. The impenetrable shield that she used when she did not wish to give resons any longer. The one that Shinji could not speak against.

Misato got up and went over to get another can of beer. And, wither she was bending over to entice him or out of necessity was a guess that only the gods knew then answer to. Never the less, Shinji could now see her 'flower' clearly amdist it's well kept garden. The natural effect of womanly bosoms swaying caused Shinji to made himself look away and stare at the sheet again knowing full well what he would look at if he turned his head a few degrees.

Misato stood upright and turned back around sitting down again. This time she sat properly and let out a yelp.

"I should pay more attention, this chair is cold!" Misato said with a girlish giggle.

Shinji didn't know Misato's motives. If Misato was truly trying to seduce him, or, just acting like her normal self. But at this point Shinji wasn't going to stick around to find out. Shinji would have to meet his friends _**before they got into the door **_if he was to keep them from looking at Misato. Shinji was also glad for small favors. One such favor was that Asuka had left without incident. Because if she had caught sight of there self-appointed patron there would have been an argument, _a big one_.

"Shinji-kun, you should get going or you're going to be late." Misato said as she switched into her guardian role without missing a step.

"Are you always going to be like this?" Shinji asked mostly out of sarcasm. Though in truth, Shinji was afraid of the answer he might receive.

"_**Oh**_,_ you like it __**don't you**_? Well, I think I can make it a point to forget my clothes from now on in the mornings." Misato skillfully jabbed whilst smiling and winking at Shinji. Misato, for her part was enjoying watching Shinji squirming at her … openness. Misato knew what Shinji's response would be: silence. Misato wasn't trying to invoke her inner harlot. Not at all. It was Misato's apartment after all. And, if Misato so choose, could wander about naked all day long if she liked.

Shinji would either stare at Misato or ignore her. And Asuka, _**after many arguments **_would ignore her Misato on sight. To Misato's credit. It wasn't as if she planned on staying au natrual for the remainder of the day. Looking at it in a more selfish angle, Misato's charges _could_ deal with it. There were no altierior motives in regards to Shinji. Misato knew because she could see honesty in his eyes. That's one of the reasons Misato liked having Shinji around. Shinji gave her what none of her partners could. Honesty

Misato heard the door slide behind Shinji. Misato then returned back to her room and stretched out like a cat. As she cracked another beer, she began to ruminate on her good fortune. And, after all, good fortune must be shared.


End file.
